A Love Against The World
by Koigokoro-Love
Summary: Remus Lupins new housemate has always acted strangely- even for a werewolf. When she trys to disapper again, after locking herself in her room night after night, he is forced to follow. It's surprising how someone changes when the sun goes down. RLxOC


**FIRST FANFICTION ANOUNCEMENT!!**

**so, as guessed by the large print above, this is my first fanfiction... ever... not just posted. wolfsbane potion is the potion Remus takes to make himself... not wolfish... i don't know how you say it. Anyway, sorry if that is wrong. **

**In this mistical world that I created in my head (one of many) the Order has temporarily 'adopted' a girl named Saiden because she was being held by Voldemort. Remus said it was ok for them to stay togeather... Also, Tonks and Remus are just friends, and always were. Sorry, I am a fan of them but hey, those storys are already writen! Anyway, in my world (in my head) vampiers were created to kill werewolfs, so naturaly the two speices hate eachother.**

**as for the prenunsiation of the name Saiden, it is Say-den... kinda like Satan. It is the name of the main charactor in one of my attempted novels, and I really like her so I oftin use her in many different short works or as subcharactors in random places. In her original form she serves a falce goddes who is a demon and has corrupted most of the world. She becomes this goddess's main servant as an assasin, after having her memory erased at the age of 12. FFW a few years and she is 18 when she descovers the goddess's true form all for the sake of love (she is not aloud to love someone with her hart)... I like the love concers all storys! . Anyway, it was too grafic (violently) so I didn't finish it... it's hard to write with the shivers and with tears in you eyes. **

* * *

_A Love Against the World_

"I'm an enemy to myself, that's why." She said coolly to the tall greying man. Remus Lupin stared back at her, completely confused.

"Look, we all know you're a werewolf Saiden, so why do you refuse to take any wolfsbane potion?"

"Because it would kill me. I am only half human, Remus." She was still looking at him with piercing blue eyes that reflected in the almost set sun. Was it his imagination, or were they starting to glow?

"A werewolf is a werewolf, but can still be considered human."

"That is why I say I'm half human." She was still continuing in that deadly cold tone of voice. "Look, we'll continue this conversation latter. I really have to go Remus."

"Where? You are always barricaded in your room or out at night. Where do you go? I know you don't sleep because you wake me up sometimes with your pacing."

"I said we'd continue this later Remus" she had a slight hint of urgency in her voice now as she glanced quickly over to the almost completely set sun.

"No. I want answers now." Remus said stubbornly.

Saiden turned, her long black hair swishing behind her and her long black robes billowing. Remus jumped as she started to walk away from him. Grabbing one of her pale wrists he said "You not leaving until I know what's going on. If you're a werewolf, fine. I don't care, I am too. But Saiden, you need to be honest with me. Just, tell me what's going on."

"No." she said flatly, waiting for him to let go of her arm.

"Yes Saiden. Every night you lock yourself in your room and pace. Sometimes I can tell you're in pain because I can hear you. When you go out you never tell us why. You hardly ever eat. You don't take wolfsbane when I offer it too you. It's foolish not to take it Saiden. You're endangering the life of others when you don't."

His words were met with silence from the beautiful girl who was starring at the last few rays of the sun. He couldn't see her face, but he could feel her stiffen.

"Saiden, I want to help. I'm a werewolf too. I can help you with whatever you're fighting right now. I can help you. I understand—"

"You understand nothing Remus." She said sharply. He could almost hear the tears in her voice.

"I do understand. You don't have to suffer alone Saiden. Just because your –"

"No you don't. I said I was only half human Remus. Let it sit at that." Anger as well as tears was thick in her voice, all underlined with panic.

"Saiden." Remus said softly, her voice coming out as almost a whisper.

"Go away." There was no emotion in that statement.

"Saiden." Remus said again, both taken aback and hurt.

"Just go away Remus." She looked to the side and he could see half of her face glowing in the final ray of light coming over the water at them. Her eyes were closed.

"I'm not leaving you." His words were hard and stubborn. _I promise you I won't, Saiden. _

Her eyes snapped open and she wheeled around to face him. He gasped and subconsciously took a step back, breaking his contact with her arm.

"Happy now Remus? Happy that you got your answers? Happy now that you understand?" She stepped forward towards him and he stumbled backwards, starring in horror at her eyes. Glairing at him from under long black lashes and pale white skin was red orbs that seemed to glow in the night like shimmering pools of blood.

"Saiden." He breathed.

"That's right Remus. I got it from my mother's side. They all said it couldn't be done. How could one of _them _possibly love a wizard? And even if they did, they would never have _children! _Well, they were wrong. Very wrong. And so I was born. Me, the first one in history. A _birthed _vampire. There isn't much difference in it though, except that I can hold back more, but not much more, and that my eyes are red only at night. Other than that though, I am still a vampire." She looked away, despair shining in her eyes now. "Unfortunately I was also bitten by a werewolf during an attack, and my human blood racketed. I was cast out of my society. That's how I wound up with you people. You _wizards, _my father's people."

"Saiden." Remus said, moving to take a step closer to her, but thinking better of it.

Her voice cracked with her next words. "Happy now, Remus, to find out that you've been living with your mortal enemy. Someone who was born to kill your kind?" It came out as barely more as a whisper.

"Saiden."

"I'm going. I won't likely be back." And once again, she turned away from him and started down the path.

_"Happy now, Remus, to find out that you've been living with your mortal enemy? Someone who was born to kill your kind?"_ the words echoed in his head as he stood starring at her retreating back. _But, although you may want to kill me, you can't. You're so foolish Saiden. _He thought to himself. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

Suddenly he started forward after her, slowly at first, the wolf in him hesitating at his movements, but only a few steps in he started into a run, finishing when he slammed into Saidens back, arms wrapping around her front and holding on to her. "I'm not leaving you." He whispered softly into her ear, making her gasp.

"Remus." She whispered, shocked.

"I promise you I won't, Saiden."

"Remus." She said again, sadly this time. "You're a fool, you know that don't you?"

"I would be a fool for letting someone like you walk out of my life." He said, still holding her in a hug from be hind. She had still made no move to hug him back, nor disentangle herself from him.

"Someone like me?" she whispered the words.

"Mnnhmm." He nodded a fait smile coming onto his now teary face. "Someone like you. A true friend. Someone who I can trust with my life."

"Someone who you can trust with your life? Remus, I'm tempted every day with taking that life away." She said.

"But you won't. I know you wont." He said the words with all honestly.

"Fool" Saiden murmured.

"I know you wont Saiden, because I know you love me. And to be very honest," He spun her around, holding her shoulders to stop her from running away, and stared into her blood red eyes drinking in the sight of her beautiful, shocked face. "To be very honest" he whispered again "I love you too."

Her face paled even more, if possible, and she closed her eyes, grimacing faintly. "Your such a fool Remus." She said again. Turning her head away from him.

"Am I? What would you have done if I hadn't offered to let you stay with me?" He was smiling at her, lips tilting upwards slightly. His expression was calm, sad, and loving.

"I—" She stopped, her eyes opening again. She didn't know.

He didn't wait for her answer. Gently, but still with force, and quite suddenly, he pulled her into a kiss, making her gasp with fright.

Her mind screamed inside of her own head. She could taste his lips on hers. Something she had longed for, but never dared to think of. It was so sweet. Sweeter than anything she had ever tasted. She could taste his very soul. Pure, innocent, and… loving? No. how could it be loving. But—no.

She tried feebly to draw away, but all her strength had suddenly disappeared, and he still held her shoulders tightly. She could take him now. She could almost taste his blood, so sweet, but still tart with werewolf. It was a delicious mixture. Oh, she wanted it so badly, and all it would take would be just to bite softly. She doubted he would even feel it until it was too late. But, she couldn't. The taste of his soul came back to her. Love. Yes, that was it. Love. And, although her hands were balled up in fists on his chest, she knew she wouldn't bite him. She couldn't.

Slowly, very slowly, her hands unballed and stretched flat against his chest. Just as slowly, she stated to kiss back. She could feel him smiling against her.

They broke apart. Saidens blush was visible in the darkness and it made Remus, who was amused that vampires even could blush –_but she is only _half_ vampire – _smile with joy. His laugh came out as a soft chuckle and made her look up.

"I told you you wouldn't hurt me."

"I almost did Remus. Never do that again." She warned, but she slid deeper into his embrace.

"But you didn't, did you?" he laughed again, "And I better be aloud to do that again, at least _sometimes_ because I love you and I couldn't stand not being aloud to kiss you." As if to prove his point he bent his head and kissed the top of her head. "Now, lets go back home." And with that he pulled her out of their hug and placed his arm around her waist, leading her back the way they had first come: back to their home.

_fin _


End file.
